My heart will go on
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: Elena is watching Titanic, and is suprised that Damon like the movie and owns the soundtrack, things build up.. - STORY BETTER THAT SUMMARY - PLEASE R


**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**My heart will go on by Celiné Dion is a good song to listen to while reading or the instrumental version.**

* * *

**-Elena POV**

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_I trust you"_

"Owwhh, you gotta love Titanic" Damon said with a smirk entering the living room.

"Don't mock me, that is an epic movie" I said, still eyes locked to the screen,

"No, I'm serious; I actually love that movie" he said dumping down on the couch beside me,

"Seriously?" I asked now looking at him,

"Yearh, I like it, and you're right, epic movie," Damon said.

I was kind of mysterious about the fact that Damon _loved_ the movie, but okay,

I got to peace with it,

"That is such a beautiful song" I said pointing at screen.

That's when Damon got up, saying nothing, I heard him puzzle around with something in the back,

But I followed the movie,

"Pause it" Damon said,

"No Damon!" I said stubborn,

"Just do it" he said,

"Okay" and paused it,

"What" I said turning around the couch.

That's when he turned on the stereo and it came on; My heart will go on. Okay, I was impressed.

"Wow" I said, just staring into space as the music began.

"Dance with me Miss Gilbert?" Damon approach me with a big smile,

I played along; "Of course Mr. Salvatore" I said and took his hand,

He quickly pulled me to him, I had to laugh.

We danced overplaying it so much while lip synching the song.

We pulled us self together and just danced; I looked into his gazing blue eyes and went lost.

I could gaze into them forever, and it felt like I did.

"So tell me, you cry to Titanic?" Damon asked with that smile that lit up a fire inside me,

"Yes, I'm such a girl," I giggled,

"Then that makes me a girl too" Damon grinned,

"Seriously?"

"Yearh, I know, but yes I do cry,"

"Wow, I have to watch Titanic with you" I giggled.

_Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you,_

_I feel you._

The lyrics felt so true, like the song displayed my inner thoughts,

I had dreamed about Damon many times, about how life would be, about everything.

We kept dancing, not moving away, just looking into each other's eyes, it was like Damon understood how felt.

_Far a cross the distance and spaces between_

Yearh that would be Stefan, the voice in my head said.

"Did you hear about it when it happent?" I asked, "Were you actually on it?" I laughed.

"No I wasn't on it, but I were there at the dock actually, that's just something you had to see, the 'unsinkable ship'" he said,

I just nodded.

"When I watch it, I often think what you would have tried to do if you were on it or like Jack and Rose, if the love of your life sacrificed just so you could live, how it would be to live without that person," I said that looking deep into his eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You say it as a 'non' person, isn't the love of your life Stefan?" Damon asked seriously,

But I could sense a hint of sadness in his tone a voice.

I took a deep sigh,

"I really don't know, deep down, I don't know, a life with Stefan would mean turning at some point, that's a really big decision, and, this is horrible to say" I said,

Damon wrapped his hands around my waist,

"You can say it, I think you need to" he said stroking a straw of hair away from my face,

"I think, well maybe I think, that he's not…worthy, to turn for" I said only loud enough for Damon to hear,

"I know it's horrible to think like that, but..." I lost words and Damon spoke,

"It's a big decision Elena, and you shouldn't do it if you didn't plan of being with him forever" he smiled at me,

"Though I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone forever" he whispered to me, while leaning into my ear placing a kiss just under my earlobe,

My heart skipped a beat and then the fire lit up, I couldn't believe this,

I nuzzled into his neck, I could smell his overwhelming scent, and it made me all hazy.

_We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on._

"What is going on with this loud music, I can hear it all out on the street!"

Stefan yelled bursting in,

I jumped at the interruption and off Damon,

Who in a second showed a little hurt on his face, but i saw it before he could cover it up,

And I think I looked a little hurt to..Maybe.

* * *

**Please Review guys! Plz tell me what you think, i hope i can find something to keep me going on this :)**


End file.
